


[TTS Podfic] Desires

by TTSPodfics (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, IronStrange, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, Spanking, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/TTSPodfics
Summary: What it says on the tin. PWP.





	[TTS Podfic] Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162413) by [IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover). 

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zeap2gh7jvo3t28/desires.mp3/file). 5.25MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
